Malik
by Amphitrite II
Summary: Extra-short one-shot. A quick look into Malik, Yami Malik, and Rishid's heads. Post Battle City.


Originally a simple drabble on my LJ. When completed, I found that it was longer than I had predicted it would be. So...decided to change it into a very, very short one-shot. A completely random and plotless one. Enjoy. And don't forget to review, even if you find it horribly…unsatisfying.

**__**

Malik   
by Amphitrite

  


(_Hikari_)

Free. I am free. My spirit is finally at place. I am in control of my own body and I may now do as I wish. This feeling is something that I have never experienced before. I have always been restrained, chained to the rules and traditions of my heritage.

But not anymore.

Nevertheless, something is still amiss. Something...something is wrong. This doesn't feel right. *I* don't feel right. I'm not sure what this foreign feeling means...I just feel kind of...

Unbalanced.

As if something is missing and I have too much of something else. Oh, Ra, I sound idiotic, don't I? I just can't identify this odd feeling, but I am certain that I'm not supposed to feel this way.

Unsettled.

Unwhole.

But why? Is it because I no longer possess the Sennen Rod? Is it because I handed my Sennen Item over to Yuugi? I doubt it. It wasn't like I had a spiritual bond with the Item, anyway. It was just...a tool.

Anou...why do I feel so...unsettled, un-peaceful?

Am I unsatisfied?

No, that can't be it. I was just rid of my other self; I should not feel this way. This can't have anything to do with *him* though, right? No…it has nothing to do with that...thing.

Demo...what the hell is this damned feeling?

(_Yami)_

Damn him! Fucking bastard. I can't believe had the nerves to do that to me!

Stupid Omote no Malik. This is all his fault. And that stupid Yuugi-Pharaoh too. Damn all of them! They were supposed to be *mine*! But *no*...

Malik, how could you have surrendered? How the fuck could you have banished me like that? You fucking sacrificed me to the Darkness. It should have been the other way around, damn it!

And now I sit here in the middle of the Shadow Realm, chained to a damn wall--which isn't even exactly a wall. And I'm stuck here, chained for eternity.

I hate you all.

(_Servant_)

I watch Malik as I lean against the doorway, a glass of water in my hands. He looks especially thoughtful. Soft lavender eyes are locked on the wall, even though I know he's not even seeing it. There's a slight sense of sadness upon his young face.

He blinks for a moment before, without moving, saying, "Hello, Rishid."

I jump a little and the water in the glass splashes around. I quickly walk over to him and hand him the water. "For you, Malik-sama," I say respectively, "I apologize for the spill, but I'll go get something to clean it up now." Malik takes the glass appreciatively and smiles. He shakes his head, looking up at me.

"Don't worry about it, Rishid. Come sit with me." He pats the spot next to him. I nod hesitantly and sit next to him on the bed. I wonder what he's thinking about. Though I want to, I don't ask. If Malik wants to tell me, he will.

"Rishid?" he asks quietly.

"Yes, Malik-sama?"

"Tell me about Mother."

I smile softly. Malik has asked me this several times, but he never tires of hearing about his kaasan. He, like myself, never met his birth mother. "Of course, Malik-sama." I shift slightly in my seat. "Our mother was a wonderful woman. She cared most about her family and..."

My mouth continues talking, but I retreat into the back of my mind and into a world of remembrance.

*

__

Rishid walked over to Ishtar-san's bed, a frightened four-year-old Isis holding his hand nervously. "Okaasan?" Isis asked in her childish voice. Ishtar-san smiled at her young and only daughter. Her gaze switched to her adopted son. Rishid stood solemnly in silence, his verdant eyes cast down in grief and respect.

"Rishid...I won't be able to stay in this world for much longer. I...I want you to take good care of yourself. And...watch over Isis and my newborn son for me." She closed her eyes for a moment and Rishid thought that she was gone. But the dark-haired woman opened her eyes again, her own pair of green eyes meeting Rishid's.

"I received a Vision from the gods the other night. It was terrible. Some...something will happen to my husband when my son reaches the age of ten. I won't go into detail; I haven't got the strength. But be careful, please, Rishid. Goodbye..."

She lifted a hand up, but when Rishid reached out to hold her hand, it fell limp by her unmoving body.

Isis's wail echoed horribly in the underground room. "Okaasan!!!"

*

'Something will happen to my husband when my son reaches the age of ten.'

Rishid shivered. Those words had haunted his dreams for several years. An entire decade. And even after the event, it still scared him. Then again, who *wouldn't* be scared? She had known.

Ishtar-san had *known*.

She had known that her husband would be killed...

Killed by his son's hands.

She had *known* that her son would murder his own father.


End file.
